


Christmas Presents

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, chris evans - Freeform, imagine, request, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A Christmas drabble written for Ash @winters-buck





	Christmas Presents

Sat in your shared living room, you looked around at the presents laid out on the rug. Chris was sat opposite you, legs crossed, arms stretched above his head, ready for battle.

“You got everything babe?”

Chris picked each item up individually, “Paper, check. Scissors, check. Tape, check.” He put them back down and looked at you once more. “Ready to lose?!”

You rolled your eyes at him while you split up the presents, to make sure you had equal amounts each. “Right, first one to perfectly wrap these gifts in the shortest time wins!”

“What will my prize be then? After I’ve won, of course”

“Umm, you mister will not be winning anything, I will be!” You pointed your finger at Chris, raising your eyebrows, “And anyway, it’s your pride you’re competing for!”

He looked over at you with a glint in his eyes, and the megawatt grin on his face meant you knew exactly what was going to come out of his mouth next.

“How about, when I win, I get to do exactly what I want. To you.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you, “And God forbid, if you win, you can do exactly what you want. To me!”

The idea of winning was now even more exciting. You didn’t want to sound too enthusiastic, so you playfully teased Chris, “Trust you to turn something completely innocent, into something sexual, just to get your leg over!”

“Oh come on baby, you know you want to..” He actually put on the puppy eyes, begging you, “It will be fun!”

Not being able to resist the temptation for very long, you had to agree with him, “Fine! You’re on Evans!” 

He fist pumped the air with a whoop and you couldn’t help but giggle at his childish behaviour. The end of Merry Christmas Everyone, by Shakin’ Stevens, filled the room and you were both ready for the competition to start.

“Okay, after three. One....Two….Th--hey you cheat!” Of course Chris was going to jump ahead and try to get one over on you. He snickered at you, pleased and amused with himself for his little trick.

Not one for giving up, you went back to your pile of gifts and set about your mission. Your face was a picture of concentration as you cut up the paper and carefully folded it around the present, as quick as you could. Once you taped it up, you threw it off to the side, and prepared yourself for the next four.

For the next three minutes, the only sound that echoed in the room, was the rustling of paper and Andy Williams singing about it being the most wonderful time of the year.

Your peace was soon disturbed, “YES!! I WIN” he flung his arms above his head, cheering.

“Chris, seriously?! You can’t call that perfectly wrapped. Look at the state of it!”

The red, gingerbread man, paper was completely crumpled up, the ends were stuck down by little strips of tape, there were gaps left in the paper and he hadn’t bothered to attach the bow on top.

“What? Nothing wrong with this masterpiece!” Chris was not the creative kind, but you thought he’d do better than that.

“You call that a masterpiece?! What planet are you on?! No way have you won, you can still see the present.” You rolled your eyes at him and crossed your arms, while you took a deep breath, frustrated at him for not taking it seriously.

“Fine, fine. We’ll call it a draw.” He arched his eyebrow, the way you loved, and your panties were instantly soaked. Chris lowered his voice, “Double winnings then…” 

The tone of his, sexy, husky voice sent tingles down your spine. You looked his way, and you both held each other's gaze, as you anticipated his next move. “I’m not allowing you to call that a draw!”

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and muttered “Fuck it!” quietly.

All of a sudden he pounced on you, which made you shriek in surprise. “I’m collecting my winnings now.” He moved his arms around your waist and lifted you off the floor.

You giggled at him, “Your winnings?! Yeah right!”

He carried you over his shoulder, and smacked your ass in the process, which halted your teasing. The big strides he took through the house, meant you reached your shared bedroom in no time. He threw you down onto the bed with a huff and you bit your lip, eagerness spread across your face.

The gifts were long forgotten.


End file.
